


i wanna dance (who loves me)

by galaxygal



Series: Novocaine (a.k.a. the adorable stories of reader x bucky x tony x steve) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader is a Sweetheart, Reader is a sort-of avenger, Really cute though, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and a lot of it, as per usual, because the avengers deserve some happiness, i wish I was like the reader irl, if you couldn't guess that from the title, she's awesome either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygal/pseuds/galaxygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Tony, and Bucky have a rough life. They save the world for a living, after all.<br/>Luckily, their sweet girlfriend, Y/N, is great at making it all worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna dance (who loves me)

"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me."  
Y/N spun around the kitchen in blissful joy, giggling as her bare feet slapped lightly against the floor.  
The music was loud, but she didn't care. She thought she was home alone, after all.  
Unknown to her, however, her three lovely boyfriends had actually all gotten home early from their mission, and were fondly watching her from one of the doorways.  
As the song continued, she finally spotted them, stopping for a moment, then squealing and jumping onto whoever was closest (which ended up being Tony).  
She wrapped her legs around the inventor, burying her head into his neck, peppering his face with kisses. He laughed, gently setting her down, and she quickly repeated the gesture on the other two, before pulling Bucky into the kitchen with her, and spinning him around.  
The music had continued to play, and they began dancing goofily, swinging their arms wildly, and almost teasingly, Steve pulled Tony into a dance as well.  
The carefree moment relaxed the three males, glad their soulmate was still so sweet and innocent despite all the big-bads in the world.  
While she was technically a part of the team, they had all agreed she would only help out in times of absolute crisis. Y/N was glad to help save the world, but she still liked having the normalcy of her life, and Fury had allowed her to have one, as long as she was able to join in if something really major ever happened.  
But for now, that didn't matter.  
The smell of warm cookies wrapped around them, music and laughter alike filling the air.  
Taking a quick break as her breathing became more rapid, Y/N leaned back on the counter, enjoying the pure joy of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read any of my fics! I love writing, and I'm glad to see at least someone enjoys them ^u^.  
> If you have any prompts for me, I kinda need some inspiration, and I'll be happy to fill them! I don't do smut or personal imagines (I like doing Y/N because it applies to way more people), but that's really my only parameters.  
> Also, if anyone would like for me to create another version of these stories using different pronouns (he/him, they/them, ze/hir, etc.), it may take a little bit of time, but I'll be more than willing to do it!


End file.
